


You keep Leading me Where I can't Follow...

by Merlioske, Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [8]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: ...ish, ...sorta, Angst, Arthur comes back, Future Fic, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: centuries roll by and he's just so tired of waiting. so tired. /so/ tired... tired enough, to, maybe, do something about it, finally.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914007
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	You keep Leading me Where I can't Follow...

The automatic tinkling noise, meant to imitate a bell, rang out softly when Merlin pushed the door open. 

Merlin raised an eyebrow at that and then dismissed it as irrelevant between one breath and the next. 

The Mechanic watched him from behind the counter where he was tinkering away on a piece that… Merlin had no clue. He walked up. 

"I hear you're the best," Merlin started, wincing internally at how gritting his own voice sounded. It's been a while since he's spoken last. 

The Mechanic didn't so much as blink. "I am."

Merlin took a deep breath, steeling himself. "I need you to make someone for me. As real as possible. I… you can make him real, correct?"

The Mechanic snorted. "What do you think this is still? The 55th century?" When Merlin just stared at him, he scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Yeah, I can make him real."

Merlin nodded, pulling out his data drive and placing it on the counter. "Good. I need him back. I need my K--- I need my life back."

The Mechanic took a moment to look at him to really look at him. "It'll cost you."

Merlin just raised an eyebrow. 

The Mechanic shrugged and picked the drive up, his fingertips lighting up as he analyzed it. "... It'll take time too."

Merlin's lips twitched. "I've nothing but."

~x~

The automatic tinkling noise, meant to imitate a bell, rang out softly when Merlin pushed the door open. 

This time, Merlin was deaf to the sound as he stepped through. 

The Mechanic watched him from behind the counter where he was tinkering away at a piece, that, for all Merlin cared about, could be a piece of an iradiance bomb. 

Merlin stopped before the counter, locking eyes with The Mechanic. "Well?"

The Mechanic's gaze shifted, stopping behind Merlin, where a soft click announced the door to the back room closing. 

" _Mer_ lin."

Merlin turned around and fell to his knees. 

~x~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are food and here we Hungy.


End file.
